


and my world crashed down

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel propositions Quinn for a threesome, Quinn's first thought is a resounding no, but then Rachel always seems to end up getting what Rachel wants. (For the prompt: angsty Rachel/Quinn/Finn threesome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and my world crashed down

She’s cornered by Rachel in the girls’ bathroom after glee. It seems apt, she thinks, given the number of their conversations that seem to take place in there.

“I want to ask you something,” Rachel says, and she’s having trouble meeting Quinn’s eyes, which is unusual, and immediately sets Quinn on edge, because she’s fairly certain she’s not going to like what’s coming next.

That turns out to be an understatement, because when she tilts her head in signal for Rachel to continue, the next words out of her mouth are, “How would you feel about a threesome with me and Finn?”

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Quinn says. She can’t believe Rachel would ever think she’d say yes to something like this. She turns ready to just leave the room, but Rachel reaches out, touching her arm, and Quinn pauses. “No, Rachel. I’m not—just no.”

“If you’re worried about his abilities,” Rachel starts and Quinn just shakes her head, because _why_ are they having this conversation at all? “I can assure you that anything you may have heard from Santana, and, well, anything you may have experienced yourself, is no longer relevant. He’s really improved an awful lot and if I fail to achieve orgasm during intercourse, he always takes care of me after—well he does now, after I refused to take part in any sexual activity with him for a month after he failed to satisfy me.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Quinn manages to get out in a strangled sort of voice, and her head is reeling, because that was really more information that she ever needed to know about Rachel’s sex life. “I just have no desire to be the inspiration for a teenage boy’s—” She breaks off, because she just doesn’t want to have to complete that sentence.

Rachel kind of cocks her head, looking up at her in confusion, but then realisation must dawn, because she half laughs—which, really?—and then says, “Have you actually _seen_ yourself, Quinn? I think you lost that battle a long time ago. And it’s not even really all that much about Finn. It’s something I want to experience. I was the one to bring it up—to suggest you. I trust you and this isn’t something I could do with just anyone.”

Quinn’s eyes close briefly and she draws in a deep breath before speaking, because she doesn’t really want to snap at Rachel after that admission. They are friends, have been really for a while now, and she thinks there’s something in the knowledge that Rachel would come to her with this, no matter how ridiculous the idea that she would ever agree. “We’re not having this conversation anymore, Rachel. I’m sorry, but the answer’s no.”

~

The thing is, now Rachel’s put the damn idea into her head, it’s all Quinn can think about for the rest of the day.

She’s not dwelling too much on the fact that, in her mind, Finn’s just this large grey shape in her peripheral vision, that it’s Rachel’s face she sees clearly.

And it doesn’t even register that later, when she’s trying to get to sleep, but just can’t because of the single, persistent thought running through her mind, the fingers she imagines her own to be when she finally gives in to the thought are far too small to ever belong to anyone but Rachel.

~

“I’ll do it,” she says a few days later and completely against her better judgement.

She’d like to blame it on the alcohol, but really, she’s spent all evening nursing a single drink and watching them from across the room, a strange feeling twisting and growing in the pit of her stomach. It’s a feeling that she doesn’t really know what to do about, but she needs to do _something_ , and so here she is.

Rachel actually looks mildly concerned. And a little shocked. “How much have you had to drink?” She asks.

Quinn holds her glass up for Rachel to see, the translucent red liquid from the remains of her vodka cranberry swirling around the edges. “Just this,” she replies, then, “I know what I’m doing.”

She doesn’t, really, but she _is_ almost completely sober.

~

Things were winding down anyway, and with a few gentle prods from Rachel, the rest of the guests leave.

Finn’s room is pretty much unchanged from the last time she was here, the only difference being the picture of him and Rachel by his bedside, instead of the one featuring her that used to reside there.

It’s suddenly awkward, and Quinn starts taking a great interest in her nails, then blushes furiously when she remembers the amount of time Santana spends filing hers and—is that something _she_ should have done? She doesn’t know, but now she’s thinking about _touching_ Rachel, and well, she knew that was where things were heading, but it’s actually about to happen, and god, she needs to ask Finn to turn down the heat or something, because it’s getting far too hot.

The thought of Finn roughly drags her out of her head, and she looks up from her hands to find Rachel smiling at her.

“Are you sure about this?” Rachel asks, reaching out for Quinn’s hands as she speaks and tangling their fingers together. Quinn allows herself to be pulled closer as she nods, even though she’s never been less sure of anything.

Rachel’s still holding onto Quinn’s hands when she pushes herself to her toes and leans forward. There’s something in her eyes that Quinn can’t quite place, but before she has time to think on it further, Rachel’s closing the final few millimeters between them and Quinn’s own eyes are fluttering shut as their lips brush together.

There’s an unexpected tightness in Quinn’s chest that she really doesn’t know what to do with, so she just clutches tight to Rachel’s hands, pulling them closer together as Rachel deepens the kiss. Her tongue flicks out at the seam between Quinn’s lips and Quinn can’t help the slight shudder that runs through her body when she opens her mouth, allowing Rachel’s tongue to stroke inside.

She’s dimly aware of Finn moving around the room, coming to stand on the other side of Rachel, but she’s too far gone with the feel of Rachel’s mouth on hers, and her hands, released from Quinn’s grip, sliding up her arms, across her back and then down, palming at her ass for long enough to make Quinn groan before moving again, mapping out every bit of Quinn’s body that’s in reach.

Quinn feels the brush of another set of fingers against her stomach, and although she knows they must be Finn’s—and it’s not exactly the first time he’s ever touched her—something about the touch sends her body shifting backwards and away. At the movement, Rachel pulls back from their kiss, causing Quinn to fight off a disappointed whine. Her eyes open slowly, focusing first on Rachel’s face and the smile that’s spreading across it. She feels lightheaded and there’s a rushing in her ears as she draws in heavy breaths, so it takes a moment to realise Finn’s tugging at the bottom of Rachel’s top, urging her arms up so he can remove it.

When he does, Quinn’s eyes drop and watch as Rachel reaches behind her, flicking the clasp of her bra open and pulling that off too. And it’s not like Quinn’s never seen breasts before, but she’s never really had such a strong desire to reach out—

Rachel moans, and Quinn’s not sure if it’s from the hesitant stroke of her fingertips along the top of Rachel’s breast or the way Finn’s kissing and sucking at her neck. She turns her hand as she continues to stroke down the side of Rachel’s breast, until she’s cupping it in her palm and drawing circles around the nipple with her thumb, watching it stiffen and pucker under her touch. This time when Rachel moans, Quinn’s pretty sure it’s because of her, and that knowledge—and the sound of Rachel gasping out her name—sends heat surging through her body.

“Bed,” Rachel says, and Quinn’s never heard Rachel’s voice sound quite so raw. She nods dumbly in agreement, following Rachel as she moves to sit back against the blue and grey sheets that Quinn’s pretty sure is the only bedding Finn owns.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn can see Finn stripping off his shirt, but she turns her attention fully to Rachel, helping her pull off the remainder of her clothing, until Rachel’s lying in the middle of the bed, naked and looking up at Quinn, eyes darkened with need.

Behind her, Quinn hears a zipper being pulled down, but then Rachel touches their fingertips together and whispers, “Please, Quinn,” and Quinn’s just lost to anything but the way Rachel’s fingers are curving around her own, dragging them over her stomach and down to rest against short hair and slick folds.

Rachel leaves her then, hand dropping to rest by her side, and Quinn trails her fingers experimentally through Rachel’s arousal, noticing the subtle twitch of her hips and the sharp catch of breath when she reaches Rachel’s clit.

Her fingers circle—lightly at first, then with slightly more pressure—until Rachel’s breathing heavily and chasing each of her movements with desperation.

Quinn realises then—with Rachel’s head thrown back, mouth parted and broken whimpers of Quinn’s name falling from her lips—that she never wants to stop touching Rachel, that she feels more here, in this fucked up situation, than she has with anyone else ever.

The realisation almost makes Quinn pull away, but then Rachel’s clutching at her wrist, begging Quinn to make her come, and she can’t stop, so she just bites down on her lip until the pain refocuses her mind, then slides her fingers down, entering Rachel smoothly.

Rachel cries out, head falling back to the bed and body arching up to meet Quinn’s fingers. Quinn feels the bed dip slightly, and tries to ignore the feel of Finn’s body settling somewhere behind her. Instead, she concentrates on the way Rachel’s face scrunches up in pleasure as she moves faster, fingers stroking deeper; the feel of Rachel surrounding her, hot, wet and, god, so tight; and how her whimpers are getting louder and more frequent with each passing second.

Quinn’s never felt such a burn in her arm, but she pushes through because she needs more than anything to see Rachel come—and Rachel’s hips are rolling faster and she’s getting tighter, and Quinn knows it’s not going to be long.

With a few more thrusts, Quinn brings Rachel over, she shudders and tenses around Quinn’s fingers and it’s the most amazing thing Quinn’s ever felt.

“God, Quinn,” Rachel breathes out as she’s coming down, and Quinn can’t look at her, because the way she says her name makes Quinn’s chest constrict and unexpected tears prickle at her eyes.

She reigns in her feelings through years of practice and is just about to lean over to kiss Rachel when Finn’s voice startles her enough to make her jump backwards.

“Fuck, you guys, that was hot.”

Quinn stiffens immediately, something Rachel apparently notices, because she reaches out towards Quinn, but Quinn just can’t take her concern right now. She gets up from the bed, only then realising that she’s still fully clothed, and looks quickly between the two of them. Rachel’s still flushed and obviously recovering from her orgasm, while Finn’s laying across the bottom of the bed in just his boxers, erection evident against the thin material.

She suddenly feels sick and it’s all she can do to whisper, “I’m sorry,” before she’s running out the room.

~

Quinn already has three missed calls and a text message from Rachel by the time she gets home. She clears away the calls, then opens the text, eyes quickly scanning the message.

 _Quinn, I’m so sorry. I was completely unaware you still had feelings for Finn and I’d of course never have asked you had I known_. _Please could you at least let me know you’re alive._

Quinn lets out a bitter laugh, because really, at what part of the evening did it seem like it was about Finn in _any_ way? But of course Rachel’s oblivious, and Quinn’s not about to enlighten her anytime soon because she does _not_ need her pity. Instead, she just texts back, _I’m alive_ , then turns her phone off and drops it heavily onto her desk.

She knows Rachel will have questions eventually, but she’s always been pretty good at avoiding things she doesn’t want to talk about, and she’s sure this is going to be just the same as anything else in that respect.


End file.
